Je me souviens
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Die Dreierkonstellation David, Lisa und Rokko in einer anderen Zeit und in einem anderen Land. Challenge nach Vorgaben von http:www.freepler2.dekowalskistart.html.


Anmerkung des Autors: Die folgende Geschichte orientiert sich an den Klassikern der frankokanadischen Literatur „Kamouraska" von Anne Hébert, „Une saison dans la vie d'Emmanuel" von Marie-Claire Blais, „Maria Chapdelaine" von Louis Hémon, „La Scouine" von Albert Laberge und „Menaud, Maître-draveur" von Félix-Antoine Savard. Die Handlung spielt in Quebec um 1870 und versucht weitestgehend die realen Lebensumstände jener Zeit in dieser Provinz darzustellen. Damit die Geschichte ihren realistischen Anspruch nicht verliert, orientiere ich mich bei den Namen an denen der französischen Version von „Verliebt in Berlin".

**Je me souviens**

„Maman? Es ist Zeit Abschied zu nehmen", wandte sich ein elegant gekleideter Mann an eine grauhaarige Frau. Erschrocken sah die Hausherrin auf. Ihr geliebter Sohn Léonard war studierter Arzt, er wusste wovon er sprach. „Nein, bitte nicht", flehte die vom Alter gezeichnete Dame. „Doch Mutter, es ist soweit. Papa will dich noch einmal sehen, bevor er…" Hilflos betrachtete das älteste Kind von 15 Geschwistern seine über alles geliebte Mutter, die gute Seele des Hauses. „Nenn ihn nicht Papa", forderte Elisabeth Decker in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Ich habe keinen anderen gekannt, Maman", erwiderte Léonard und half seiner Mutter beim Aufstehen.

„Lisa?", fragte Juliens röchelnde Stimme, als er den ausladenden Rock seiner Frau rascheln hörte. „Ja, ich bin es", erwiderte Lisa so tapfer wie möglich. „Setzt Euch zu mir, Frau", verlangte der ausgemergelte Mann, der in den Federn seiner Bettdecke fast verloren war. „Lisa, es geht zu Ende." Zitternd hielt die Angesprochene sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund. „Léonard sagte es bereits. Julien, kann ich etwas für Euch tun? Wollt Ihr etwas trinken? Eure Kinder noch einmal sehen? Sie sind alle gekommen…" – „Sind sie wirklich meine Kinder? Elisabeth, ich war all die Jahre mit meiner besten Freundin verheiratet und es war eine gesegnete Ehe, aber bitte, lasst mich nicht im Ungewissen sterben…" Julien musste seine Ansprache unterbrechen, da seine Stimme ihm den Dienst versagte. All die Jahre hatte Lisa gewusst, dass sie ihrem Gatten die Wahrheit schuldig war und nun schien die letzte Möglichkeit gekommen zu sein, um die lang ersehnte Absolution zu erhalten. Elisabeth Decker stieß einen herzzerreißenden Seufzer aus, bevor die sich auf den Schemel neben Juliens Bett kniete. Sie nahm die gleiche Haltung an wie in der Kirche, nur dass sie diesmal nicht ihre Sünden, sondern ihr Leben beichten würde…

_Meine Vorfahren gehörten zu den ersten Siedlern unserer belle province. Im fernen Mutterland war eine meiner Urahninnen eine ungeliebte Waise, bis der französische König ihr eine höhere Bestimmung zukommen ließ. 1673 kam sie als fille du roi hierher und wurde sofort verheiratet, um den Fortbestand der Kolonie zu sichern. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann Eutrope hatte Evangéline 18 Kindern – acht davon wurden alt genug, um selbst heiraten und Kinder kriegen zu können, so wie es im Sinne unseres Herrn und unserer heiligen Kirche ist. Die Seigneurie, in der sie lebten, war…_

„Lisa", unterbrach Julien seine Frau geschwächt. „Das will ich gar nicht hören. Diese Geschichte kenne ich – sie ist der meiner Familie sehr ähnlich. Ich will, dass du mir von David und Robert erzählst." Vor Lisas innerem Auge tauchten zwei Männer auf, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können und die so ganz anders waren als der Mann, mit dem sie ihre Familie gegründet hatte. Wieder seufzte sie laut. „Ich war jung und unerfahren", begann sie leise.

_Ich war wohl das, was man ein spätes Mädchen nennt. Alle meine Freundinnen waren schon verheiratet, einige bereits Mütter. Sie taten alles, um den Engländern, die unsere Heimat nach der Conquête bevölkerten, zu trotzen und unsere Rasse zu erhalten, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich kein Interesse daran, Mutter und Ehefrau zu sein. Ich hatte Freude an der Natur, an Musik, an der Lektüre, an Spaziergängen im Wald – an all den Dingen, für die es auf unserem Hof nie Zeit gab. Mit dem Morgengrauen ging es raus, um das Land zu bestellen, die Tiere zu versorgen und spät nachts ging es wieder Heim._

Führsorglich tupfte Elisabeth Decker ihrem Mann die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Kommt zum Wesentlichen", forderte er aufgebracht. „Wart Ihr an Davids Tod beteiligt?" Schockiert zog Lisa ihre Hand zurück. „David war irgendwann nicht mehr der Mann, den ich zu kennen glaubte und den ich liebte."

_Ich war gerade 18 geworden und niemand hatte diesen Tag irgendwie gewürdigt. Gekränkt war ich nach der Feldarbeit zu einem Waldspaziergang aufgebrochen. Die Blätter waren so schön rot an diesem kalten Septembertag, die Sonne schien, der Waldboden war so weich, das ich glaubte, auf Watte zu gehen – bis mich plötzlich jemand mit einen gellenden Schrei an der Taille packte und zu Boden riss. Plötzlich lag dieser völlig fremde Mann auf mir – ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah, aber als ich ihn ansah, da verlor ich mein Herz an ihn. „Beinahe wäret Ihr mit offenen Augen in meine Falle gelaufen", verteidigte er seinen unerwarteten Auftritt. Julien, ich hätte mir wirklich wehgetan, wenn ich in diese Metallkralle gelaufen wäre. „Ich bin David Seidel", stellte sich der Edelmann vor. „Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" – „Elisabeth." Mehr konnte ich ihn diesem Moment nicht sagen. Niemals hatte mich ein Mann so angesehen – diese tiefbraunen Augen, als würden sie direkt in meine verdorbene Seele sehen können._

„Ihr seid nicht verdorben, Lisa", röchelte Julien. „Ihr ward immer eine gute Frau, eine fromme Katholikin. Dieser… dieser Engländer – er war verdorben, er wollte…" – „Sprecht nicht so von Rokko!", unterbrach Lisa ihren Mann ungewohnt heftig. „Ihr wolltet diese Geschichte hören, also hört: Von diesem Moment an traf ich David immer häufiger."

_Er führte so ein aufregendes Leben als Trapper und Fallensteller, hatte Kontakt zu den Wilden im hohen Norden, zu hohen Funktionären der __Compagnie de la Baie d'Hudson__. Ich fühlte mich wie eine dieser Prinzessinnen, von denen ich verbotenerweise einige Male in meinem geliebten Märchenbuch gelesen hatte._

Lisa stockte, als sie an das abgegriffene Buch dachte. Léonard hatte die Geschichten auch so geliebt – er war eben der Sohn seines Vaters.

_Wie froh waren meine Eltern, als David um meine Hand anhielt! Sie glaubten, ich könnte ein erfülltes Leben führen – eines, das weniger entbehrungsreich war als das ihrige. Doch kurz nach der Hochzeit begann David, sich zu verändern: Er wurde launisch und herrisch. Mehr als einmal hatte er die Hand gegen mich erhoben, aber richtig verprügelt hat er mich nur einmal: Als sich meine Vermutung schwanger zu sein, nicht erfüllte. _

Wieder machte Lisa eine Pause – der Gedanke an diesen Moment tat immer noch weh, nicht körperlich, aber sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran. Wie hatte David sich so verändern können? Wieso war er nicht dieser fast schon anbetungswürdige Mann geblieben? Im Stillen dankte die ergraute Dame Gott dafür, dass es Männer in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte, die es besser mit ihr gemeint hatten, besonders aber für Robert. „Lisa? Mein Countdown – wie Eure englischen Freunde sagen – hat bereits vor einiger Zeit begonnen", brachte Julien geschwächt hervor. Sofort besann Lisa sich wieder auf ihre Geschichte:

_Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass die Preise für Pelz bei weitem nicht mehr so gut waren wie noch Jahre zuvor, dass die Wilden, die für David arbeiteten, es wagten, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Mehr Geld wollten sie und Waffen und Alkohol, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas kriegten, verlangten sie mehr. David sprach nie viel über seine Geschäft ein jener Zeit, aber ich kannte doch meine erste große Liebe… Wir waren kein halbes Jahr verheiratet, als David wieder für mehrere Tage auf der Jagd war. Nie werde ich diesen Tag vergessen: Ich stand in der Küche und wollte ein Festmahl für seine Rückkehr bereiten, als jemand an die Tür zu unserem Haus klopfte ja hämmerte. Es war __Maximilien__, Davids bester Freund und treuer Weggefährte. Er hielt meinen Mann im Arm, drängte mich zur Seite und brachte ihn in unser Ehebett. „Er ist in eine Falle geraten", erklärte Max mir und deutete auf David blutüberströmtes Bein. „Wie konnte denn das passieren?", fragte ich entsetzt. „David ist doch sonst so aufmerksam." – „Es war nicht seine Falle. Es gibt Wilderer in unserem Wald", erwiderte Max. „Ich gehe den Doktor holen." _

Der Doktor des kleinen Ortes am Lac-Saint-Jean hatte es nie leicht gehabt. Conrad Kowalski war Amerikaner, aber nicht irgendeiner, sondern einer, der sich der Revolution widersetzt hatte und nach Québec hatte fliehen müssen. Dort hatte er es nie leicht gehabt: Ein studierter Mann, statt harter körperlicher Arbeit, eine fremde, den Quebeckern verhasste Sprache und auch noch Protestant. Lisa lachte in sich hinein – wie oft hatte Rokko darüber gescherzt und sie so zum lachen gebracht. Rokko, das war der Sohn des Arztes. Eigentlich hieß er Robert, aber nachdem Lisa und er sich näher gekommen waren, nannte er sie nur noch „Lisa" und sie ihn nur noch „Rokko". Ergeben seufzte Lisa.

_Docteur Kowalski kam also, aber er konnte nichts mehr für David oder vielmehr sein Bein tun. Die Schreie, die durch unseren Hof hallten, waren nahezu unmenschlich, aber es ging nicht anders: Das Bein musste amputiert werden. Unter Tränen begleitete ich den Arzt zur Tür. „Was wird denn nun nur?", schluchzte ich immer wieder und ich glaube, der alte Mann hatte Mitleid mit mir. „Wenn Ihr möchtet, meine Frau ist nicht mehr jung und kann jede helfende Hand im Haus gebrauchen", bot er mir mit seinem breiten englischen Akzent an._

„Und so habt Ihr Robert kennen gelernt?", versuchte Julien ungeduldig die Erzählung seiner Frau zu beschleunigen. Lisa nickte wie in Trance – vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihre erste Begegnung wieder vor sich.

_Ich arbeitete schon einige Zeit in dem Haushalt der Arztfamilie, aber den jungen Herrn hatte ich bisher nur von weitem gesehen. Mühsam lernte ich einige Worte Englisch, um mit seiner Mutter kommunizieren zu können – ich hatte sogar Spaß daran, obwohl sie ja eigentlich „die Feinde" waren. David war die Hingabe, mit der ich meine Arbeit machte, ein Dorn im Auge. Nur langsam erholte er sich von dem Verlust seines Beines, machte widerwillig die Übungen, die __Docteur K__owalski ihm gezeigt hatte, aber mit Erfolg: Irgendwann konnte er mit einem Paar Krücken wieder durch das Haus, ja durch das Dorf laufen. Der Schnee wollte noch lange nicht tauen, als ich spät abends das Haus der Kowalskis verlassen wollte. Ich hatte mich in mein großes, weiches, warmes Wolltuch gewickelt und war in Begriff zu gehen, als ich den jungen Herrn traf. Er kam die Treppe hinunter und wollte in die Küche. „Isn't it too cold outside?", fragte er mich und deutete auf mein Tuch. Ich wusste bis dahin gar nicht, dass er kaum Französisch sprach, immerhin war er hier geboren. „Zuuuu kalllllt?", wiederholte er sichtlich angestrengt. Verschüchtert schüttelte ich den Kopf und verließ fast schon fluchtartig das Haus. Diesen Blick… den kannte ich… so sah David mich immer an, wenn er die Ehe vollziehen wollte._

Entsetzt riss Julien die Augen auf, schaffte es sogar sich ein wenig aufzurichten. „So hat er Euch angesehen?! Wie konnte er es wagen, dieser Ungläubige!?" Sanft, aber bestimmt drückte Lisa ihren Gatten wieder in die Kissen. „Er hatte mich genauso gesehen wie ich ihn", fuhr sie fort.

_Und beobachtet. Das hat er mir irgendwann gestanden. Am nächsten Abend kam er zu mir in die Küche. „Elizabeth", sprach er mich an. Ja, er sprach meinen Namen Englisch aus und mir gefiel das. „Darf ich Bitte äußern?" Ich nickte, immerhin war er der Sohn des Hausherrn. „Französisch beibringen, bitte." Mit seinen braunen, funkelnden Augen sah er mich an, so dass ich einfach nicht ablehnen konnte. Viele Abende vergingen, an denen Rokko zu mir in die Küche kam, um zu lernen. „Menschen, die mich mögen sagen ‚Rokko' zu mich", erklärte er mir, als sein Französisch langsam besser wurde. Er lernte so schnell und mit so viel Eifer._

Lisa lächelte verträumt, als sie an diesen Abend zurückdachte. „Meine Freunde sagen Lisa zu mir", erwiderte ich.

„_Lisa, wie schön", antwortete Rokko mir. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. „Ihr seid schön, Lisa." Ich wusste, dass das unschicklich war, aber es fühlte sich doch so gut an. Das Kribbeln, das mich bei dieser Berührung durchfuhr, es war… Seit Davids Unfall hatte ich mich nicht mehr so gefühlt, viel zu lange war ich nur noch als Krankenschwester, Arbeitskraft und nicht mehr als Frau betrachtet worden. „Das geht nicht, Rokko", wies ich ihn zurecht. „Ich bin eine verheiratete Frau." – „Aber Ihr seid nicht glücklich. Ich kann es sehen, ganz tief in Euren Augen, Lisa." _

_An jenem Abend kam ich spät nach Hause. David wartete bereits auf mich und er war betrunken – wie so oft seit seinem Unfall. Der Beinstumpf schmerzte ihn sehr, aber was ihn viel mehr schmerzte, war meine ständige Abwesenheit. „Ihr ward schon wieder bei ihm", warf er mir lallend vor. „Bitte, seid doch nicht so respektlos", entgegnete ich ruhig. „Ich habe dort nur meine Arbeit gemacht." – „Arbeit, ha!", stieß David verbittert hervor. Er holte aus und schlug mir mitten ins Gesicht. „Er ist ein ganzer Mann, oder? Ich bin das auch, bis auf das verkrüppelte Bein und das werde ich Euch jetzt auch zeigen." _

Bei dem Gedanken an das, was dann folgte, musste Lisa schlucken. Sollte sie Julien das wirklich an seinem Totenbett erzählen? „Er hat die Ehe gegen Euren Willen vollzogen?", durchbrach Julien die aufkommende Stille. Lisa nickte kurz. „Ich habe Euch immer respektiert, Lisa", fuhr Julien fort. „Ja, das habt Ihr."

_Am nächsten Tag ging ich zur Arbeit, als wäre nichts gewesen. Rokko erwartete mich schon und erschrak bei meinem Anblick. „Was ist mit Euch passiert, Lisa?" – „Nichts", entgegnete ich. Statt etwas zu sagen, kam Rokko auf mich zu und streichelte über den Bluterguss in meinem Gesicht. „Ich würde Euch so etwas nie antun." – „Ich muss arbeiten", wiegelte ich seinen Annäherungsversuch ab._

_Rokkos Bett war das letzte, das ich an diesem Tag machen wollte. Gedankenverloren schüttelte ich die Kissen auf, als sich zwei Arme um mich legten und ein mir wohl bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg – es war Rokko. Er kuschelte sich an mich und flüsterte mir zu: „Ich liebe Euch schon so lange, Lisa. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie er Euch zugerichtet hat. Lasst es mich wieder gut machen, bitte." Rokko begann, mir zarte Küsse in den Nacken zu hauchen. „Ich kann nicht", flüsterte ich leise zurück – mein Widerstand begann zu bröckeln. „Das verstehe ich." – „Nein, das tut Ihr nicht! Ich kann nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich bin verheiratet. Ich bin Madame David Seidel. Es geht nicht." Wortlos drehte Rokko mich zu sich um und sah mich eindringlich an. „Es geht also nicht", flüsterte er, während sich seine Lippen meinen näherten. „Wirklich nicht?" Ich bin nie wieder so geküsst worden. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man fliegt. „Ich kann nicht", ließ ich nach Atem ringend erneut verlauten._

_Der Frühling kam und mit ihm kehrte das Leben zurück in unser kleines Dorf. David litt immer noch entsetzlich unter dem Verlust seines Beines und ich unter meiner Trennung von Rokko. Nach unserem Kuss ging ich Rokko so gut es ging aus dem Weg, aber meine Gefühle für ihn konnte ich wirklich nicht verleugnen. In allererster Linie war ich je doch eine verheiratete Frau. Vor Gott hatte ich David Treue geschworen – in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Und schlechte Zeiten gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt reichlich. Die Amputationsnarbe an Davids Bein entzündete sich immer wieder und seine Eifersucht hatte er selten unter Kontrolle. Es war ein sonniger Sonntagnachmittag, nach der Kirche und dem Essen bei meinen Eltern hatte David sich hingelegt, während ich mich für einen Spaziergang entschied. _

Lisa nahm erneut ihr Taschentuch und strich damit über Julien Gesicht. „Erzählt weiter", bat er. „Ihr erzählt mir doch nicht von einem lapidaren Spaziergang, wenn er nichts zu bedeuten hat", durchschaute er Lisas Gedankengang. „Irgendetwas zog mich förmlich in Rokkos Nähe."

„_Wie schön Euch zu sehen", begrüßte er mich. Unsicher stand ich in seinem Zimmer in seinem Elternhaus. Da mein Ansinnen privater Natur war, wusste ich natürlich wie unschicklich es war, einfach so vor dem Bett zu stehen, das ich mehr als einmal gemacht hatte. „Ihr habt mir gefehlt", gestand ich ihm. „Ihr mir auch." Er kam auf mich zu und legte seine Arme um mich. _

_Rokkos Art, mit mir umzugehen war so gefühlvoll und zärtlich. David war immer so grob und fordernd, so dass ich Rokkos sanftes Liebesspiel umso mehr genoss. Erst nach und nach wurde mir bewusst, dass ich gegen das 7. Gebot verstoßen hatte: Ich war eine Ehebrecherin. „Wir gehen fort von hier und werden weit weg glücklich", schlug Rokko mir lächelnd vor. Seine starken Arme lagen um mich, es fühlte sich so gut an, aber seine Worte erschreckten mich. „Das geht nicht. David… er braucht mich", versuchte ich Rokko verständlich zu machen. „Er ist ein Frauenschläger, ein Nichtsnutz, ein…" Um Rokkos Redefluss zu stoppen, legte ich meinen Finger auf Rokkos Lippen. „Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet, ich habe ihm ewige Treue geschworen und… es geht einfach nicht." – „Ewige Treue? War das eben ‚ewige Treue'?", fragte Rokko mich. „Ihr liebt Euren Gatten doch gar nicht mehr", wandte er sich sanfter an mich. „Nein. Ich liebe Euch, aber… ohne David wäre alles einfacher."_

„Und dann habt Ihr diesen unsäglichen Plan gefasst?", unterbrach Julien seine Frau. „Nein!", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Ich habe von all dem nichts gewusst, sonst hätte ich Rokko davon abgehalten." Erschöpft legte Lisa den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wochen gingen ins Land und unsere Sehnsucht nacheinander wurde immer größer."

_Es war im Hochsommer jenes schicksalhaften Jahres 1820. Davids Bein machte ihm wieder zu schaffen und ich musste den Docteur Kowalski bitten, noch einmal zu uns auf den Hof zu kommen und es sich anzusehen. Blutvergiftung lautete diesmal seine Diagnose und sein sorgenvoller Blick zeigte mir, wie ernst die Lage war. Ich hingegen war mit der Situation überfordert: Einerseits würde ich frei sein für Rokko, andererseits würde ich die erste große Liebe meines Lebens verlieren. Es war ein Sonntagmittag: Ich kam aus der Kirche und wollte David ein köstliches Mahl bereiten, doch als ich Heim kam, lag er nicht mehr im Bett. In unserem Schlafzimmer sah es aus, als hätte ein Kampf stattgefunden. „David?", rief ich verzweifelt. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und nach einigem Suchen fand ich Bestätigung dafür: David lag hinter dem Haus auf dem Boden, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er atmete nicht mehr und sein Hals war überseht mit Würgemalen. Von meiner Panik getrieben lief ich so schnell ich konnte zum Haus der Kowalskis. Ich wollte, dass ein Arzt sich David ansah, als ob ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass das aussichtslos war. Kurz bevor ich das Haus erreicht, fing Rokko mich ab. „David, er ist tot!", verkündete ich halb lachend, halb weinend. „Ich weiß", erwiderte Rokko. „Jetzt seid ihr endlich frei für mich, Lisa." Entsetzen machte sich in mir breit. „Ihr?", fragte ich. Rokko nickte. „Ihr… Ihr habt alles kaputtgemacht!" Hysterisch schlug ich mit meinen Fäusten gegen Rokkos Brust. „Alles kaputtgemacht! Alles! Nur ein paar Tage noch und die Angelegenheit wäre erledigt gewesen. Wieso konntet Ihr nicht warten? Wieso?!"_

„Wieso habt Ihr dann mich und nicht Rokko geheiratet?", unterbrach Julien die aufgebrachte Stimme seiner Frau. „Weil das noch lange nicht das Ende war", erwiderte Lisa. „Das ganze Dorf sprach schon über uns. Unsere Liaison war ein offenes Geheimnis."

_David war bis zu seinem Unfall der bekannteste und erfolgreichste Pelzhändler der Gegend und das Interesse an seinem Tod war enorm. Alle Finger zeigten in Rokkos Richtung und auch die Ermittlungen gingen in seine Richtung – langsam zog sich die Schlinge um Rokkos Hals zu. „Lasst uns von hier verschwinden", schlug Rokko eines Abends vor. „Wir gehen nach Boston oder nach Philadelphia und fangen ganz neu an." – „Rokko!", bremste ich ihn. „Das geht mir zu schnell. Ihr habt meinen Mann umgebracht und erwartet, dass ich so einfach mit Euch gehe?" Ich musste schlucken – diese Entscheidung fiel mir sehr schwer, aber es ging nicht anders. „Québec ist mein Zuhause. Hier bin ich geboren, aufgewachsen und hier werde ich sterben." – „Aber nichts hält Euch mehr hier", warf Rokko ein. „Nein. David ist tot und das durch Eure Hand." – „Könnt Ihr Euch denn nicht vorstellen, er wäre an dieser Blutvergiftung gestorben?" – „Das ist er aber nicht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch von seiner Krankheit erzählt, dann hättet Ihr Euch vielleicht gedulden können…" – „Aber das konnte ich nicht... Ich wollte immer nur Euch. Heute Nacht werde ich abreisen und alles, was mir bleibt, ist Euch zu bitten, mitzukommen."_

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich Rokko gesehen habe", schloss Lisa ihre Erzählung. „Ward Ihr da schon schwanger mit Léonard?", fragte Julien direkt, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit bewegte. „Ja", antwortete Lisa mit fester Stimme. „Aber ich wusste es noch nicht. Meine Eltern drängten mich dazu, mich wieder zu verheiraten. In unserem Dorf hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich kam nach Jonquière und suchte nach einer Stellung als Haushälterin, als ich Euch traf. Wisst Ihr noch? Seit unserer Schulzeit hatten wir uns nicht gesehen." – „Ja, meine Wiedersehensfreude war groß." – „Meine auch und als Ihr mich dann batet, Eure Frau zu werden, da… ich konnte nicht ablehnen. Ihr führtet dieses schöne Leben als Zeitungsverleger und… Léonard sollte doch nicht unter dem größten Fehler meines Lebens leiden." – „Habt Ihr je wieder von Rokko gehört?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr dürft Eurem Sohn nicht den Vater vorenthalten. Versprecht es einem sterbenden Mann", verlangte Julien. Starr blickte Lisa auf ihre Hände. „Versprecht es! Der Junge wird bald 50. Es könnte Euer Geburtstagsgeschenk an ihn sein." Julien begann bedrohlich zu husten. „Nun will ich doch meine Kinder sehen", forderte er. „Schickt sie herein." Erschöpft schloss Julien die Augen und horchte nur auf das Geräusch, das Lisas Rock beim Herausgehen machte.


End file.
